Trunks' Game
by sske
Summary: Returning from the trip to the past, Trunks seeks to end the androids once and for all. But a small accident changed his mind and he decided to play a game with the androids, a game of life and death Note: this story is temporarily on hiatus as I am going to have major exams. Will continue around mid November. Sorry for the inconvenience!


1

Day 0

Trunks stood calmly on a mountain cliff overlooking Parsley City, breathing the familiar smell of death as he stared stoically at the ruined city. _Home sweet home,_ he thought grimly, never adverting his gaze from the silent and desolated city. For years, he had lived under the reign of carnage and death of the 2 mechanic monsters, witnessed countless of death, so much that no child or man should see lest they went mad. Cowering in terror and make living seemed more like a chore.

 _Well, it ends now. I swear, I will make them pay! Make them pay for all the destruction they caused! Not one death will go unaccounted for! Not one!_

Gritting his teeth in determination and a burst of golden light, the purple-haired warrior flew towards the city.

xxxxxxx

With a soft 'thud', the bullet-shaped time machine descended in front of a dilapidated Capsule Corps. The Perspex lid of the contraption popped open and a slightly wearied Trunks leaped out of it. _Who knows time travelling could be so tiring…_ Trunks sighed as the time machine reverted back to a small capsule. But he knew better. After all, in a short span of days, he met Earth's mightiest warriors, his grouchy father, the kind-hearted Goku, defeated an alien tyrant, finding out that 3 more androids had appeared due to his intervene in the past, finding out there's a greater threat other than the androids, training with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, being shot in the heart by Cell… His brain felt it was overloading from the excessive amount of information of his adventures in the past.

A shrill scream of joy broke his train of thoughts. Trunks had no time to react before a blue-haired aged woman caught him in a tight embrace.

"TRUNKS! OH KAMI, HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU!" Tears of happiness welled in Bulma's eyes, vigorously kissing her son on the cheeks. Smiling, Trunks gently returned her hug. "Good to see you are still alive, Mom." He said, earning a playful slap from Bulma.

"Well, it's good to see YOU too, young man!" Bulma chided 'sternly' before her eyes widened when he finally took a good look at her son. A gasp escaped her lips as her eyes travelled from the top of Trunks head to his feet.

"Oh my Kami, you looked so _different._ " Bulma covered her mouth with her hands, surprise and pride swelled in her. To think her son would so handsome! No doubt the girls would be drooling over his muscular figure.

Trunks chuckled at his mother's reaction, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah…it's a long story…" Then his face turned solemn. "I met father in the past."

Bulma stiffened. "How was he, dear?" she was afraid of his reaction and answer, afraid he would complain that Vegeta was a coldblooded bastard.

Trunks' solemn expression broke into a grin. "He may seemed like a coldblooded bastard, but he actually got a heart. He cared about me." Bulma's mind when blanked. "R-Really?! What did he do? What happened!?" Never did she thought of a day that the arrogant prince would open up to anyone!

"It's…" Trunks had no plans to tell Bulma about his death, at least not yet. Save the heartbreak for later. "Complicated. I-'"

Trunks was abruptly cut off when the surprisingly loud radio from their abode blared out: "THIS IS A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! THE ANDROIDS ARE CURRENTLY WREAKING HAVOK IN PARSLEY CITY! ALL CIVILLIANS, SEEK UNDERGROUND SHELTERS IMM-"

Bulma let out a depressed sigh. "Those bastards again…" she muttered absently before realizing her son rising into the air. "Wait! Trunks! Are…are you strong enough…?"

Trunks looked down, a confident smirk on his face. "More than enough." Was his answer before he disappeared into the pale blue sky.

xxxxxxx

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's rare to have steaks such well-done these days." 17 commented, swallowing a piece of carefully cut out steak.

18 groaned, absently stirring her fork in the tomato sauced spaghetti, her head resting on one hand. "That's pretty lame, 17." She said before delicately scooping a few strands of spaghetti and placing them in her mouth.

17 feigned innocence as he began to cut his steak. "What joke?"

"Argh, never mind." 18 snorted irritably. Her mood had deteriorated over the days. Life had been boring these days. The brat seemed to have vanished from the face of the Earth; no matter how many cities they decimated, he continued to remain stubborn. Sure, it's fun slaughtering the helpless people, their screams music to their ears, the way they tried desperately to cling on whatever hope in surviving only for the diabolic twins to make the hope a dream. But without resistance, the whole thing became _so_ dull. 18 was almost bored to tears.

"Hey Fido!" 18 yelled at a trembling waiter standing behind her, snapping her fingers impatiently. The man quickly hurried over, offering 18 a forced smile. "Y-yes, Ma'am?"

 _He looks as though he is about to piss himself._ 18 thought amusedly before giving the waiter a deep scowl. "Where's my milkshake? You are not busy with other customers to forget about it, hm?"

The waiter's face paled as he furiously shook his head in denial. "N-no! Of course not! It should be ready by now!" 18 smirked. "Go see to it Fido, otherwise the death toll in this city will increase by 1."

The waiter nodded rapidly and dashed off to the kitchen, almost tripping over a charred body of a customer, causing both 17 and 18 to snigger. "What an oaf." 17 shook his head, finally finishing his steak. Wiping his mouth with a tissue, his hand grabbed a wine bottle in front of him. Swiftly, he uncorked the bottle and poured its content into 2 wine glasses. "Here," he offered one of the glasses to 18.

18 just stared at it, not making any attempts to accept it. "I'm having milkshake, remember?"

17 smiled. "Come on, I just wanted to do a cheer, you know, for taking over the world for more than a decade now. Don't you wanna celebrate?"

"How childish." 18 commented, but she allowed a humoured smile to creep on her lips as she relieve her brother from carrying the wine glass, brushing a few strands of blonde hair behind her ears.

"Here's to good health," 17 proclaimed dramatically, causing 18 to sigh, but her smile never leaving. "And an everlasting domination over the fucking world." As both of their glasses began to move towards each other, a large ball of yellow ki suddenly smashed through the restaurant window and exploding in contact with the table the 2 androids were sitting at.

xxxxxx

Trunks hovered in the air in front of the restaurant, his hands held forward having just done his 'Finish Buster'. Squirting his eyes, he stared warily at the thick smoke billowing from the restaurant. _No way that will kill them,_ he thought to himself. Sure enough, he heard a chuckle of amusement above him.

Looking up, he saw both 17 and 18 in the air, appearing to escape the attack unscathed. 17 had his hands on his hips, grinning maliciously at Trunks while 18 was dusting the soot from her denim jacket, a look of annoyance on her face.

"If it isn't little Trunks! Where have you been all this while?" 17 questioned, before scrutinizing the half Saiyan. "Hm, steroids much?"

18 looked up from her vain attempts to make her clothes clean to see what her brother was blabbing about. A gasp of shock escaped her lips as she stared in awe at the man before her. When they last fought, he was nothing, but a scrawny emotional wreak of a kid, but now, the muscles in his body were well-toned and firm, his arm muscles bulging out from his sleeveless shirt and his shirt clinging onto his body like a second. His face was more matured, like a man and the way he let down his long hair in contrast to his short one… the drastic difference caused 18 to feel a tinge of worry travelled down her spine. 17 however appeared to be ignorant of what the changes in Trunks' appearance could mean.

"Just kill him already 17! That bastard dirtied my clothes!" 18 huffed, trying to hide her growing unease.

"Aw, come on, Sis! I want to have fun with this pathetic loser! Serve him right for not providing any entertainment

Trunks seemed unfazed by 17's comment, instead confidently announcing, "Your defeat is inevitable, androids! Today, Earth will be freed from your demonic crutches!" With that, he yelled at the top of lungs, his power rapidly increasing. , sending strong winds that caused the androids to stumble back slightly. With a final deafening roar and a brilliant flash of golden light, Trunk's hair turned from purple to blonde.

17 sighed, shaking his head. "Not the hair color changing shit again. Seriously, you monkeys have no imagination-" 17 was abruptly interrupted when Trunks' fist collided with his jaw. 17's eyes widened in shock and his mouth formed a silent scream before rocketing back into the restaurant. The force in which 17 slammed into the restaurant caused the building to bucker and collapse.

18 stared awestruck at Trunks, who had a grave look on his face, his eyes not leaving the collapsed building. _How, how did he moved so fast?! One moment he was below us and next…_ Something is wrong, she knew it, something was dreadfully wrong. 18's mind ran through the possible scenarios that could account for the sudden power difference but her mind came up blank. _Screw 17 and his pride, I'm going to join in the fight too! Can't risk letting this monkey live!_ Growling, 18 shot forward to Trunks at her full speed, her foot forward to kick the half Saiyan from behind.

18 could not stifle the second gasp of surprise as Trunks caught her leg with his elbow _without even looking behind him_.

18 attempted to remove her leg, but found it futile. _How is so strong? Even using full power, he just wouldn't budge!_ Panicked, she used her free leg to give Trunks a powerful kick to the head and her attack managed to connect its target.

The self-satisfied smirk on her face evaporated when she saw Trunks' head remained motionless despite the fact that such a kick would have taken his head clean off. As she removed her leg in fear, Trunks turned his head around to face her.

 _That smart ass smirk on his face is beginning to grind my nerve!_ 18 raised her leg to strike Trunks again when he unexpectedly use his free hand to grab her trapped leg and pulled her forward. Unable to resist his strength, 18 found herself jerked forward, her face slamming into Trunks' waiting elbow.

A sickening crunch could be heard and 18 pulled back immediately, crutching her nose in pain after Trunks' released her leg. "Y-YOU BUSTURD! YOU DROKE MY DUCKING DOSE!" She screamed as she glared venomously at Trunk. _How dare he!_

17 burst out of the rubble, a scowl on his face . "That's a cheap shot, buster! You may have caught me off guard, but I would be so lenient this time!"

Trunks cocked his eyebrows. "Is that so? Fine, I will give you a free shot."

"Really?"

"Scout's honour."

A wide and sinister grin appeared on 17's face. "You wouldn't regret it, you cocky bastard."

"17, wai-" 18 tried to wait her brother, but it was too late.

17 sped forward, his fist connecting onto Trunks' face. The smug expression on his face turned to one of disbelief when he saw that Trunks had just continued to smirk. "How-"

With the speed of lightning, Trunks grabbed 17's arm and toss him over his head with a judo throw. Before 17 could even comprehend what was happening, Trunks viciously kicked him in the gut so hard that 17's body was contorted painfully.

For a moment, the 2 warriors seemed to freeze in time, 17's mouth forming an 'O' while Trunks still had that irritating smirk on his face. Then, he removed his leg from 17's gut as a ball of yellow ki formed in his hand. "See ya."

With an explosion, 17 was sent flying into a nearby building.

"I WOLL KELL YOU!" 18 screamed as she sent a barrage of punches and kicks at the purple-haired warrior despite the pain from her broken nose. Much to her dismay, Trunks dodged her attacks with ease, a relaxed look on his face.

"Don't strain yourself too hard, android." Ducking under 18's swinging fist, he backhanded her on the face. To add salt on the wound, he backhanded her on the nose.

18 could only scream in rage and frustration as she crashed into the same building as her brother.

Xxxxxx

17 coughed, swatting away the dust caused by a second crash just beside him. As he laid on the ground, he saw 18 trudging towards him, a pained look on her grime-covered face.

 _Oh man, she's going to make a ruckus if she sees herself in the mirror._ 17 thought as he saw 18's hair turned from blonde to dirty yellow and how her clothes have holes and tears on it. Not that he's faring any better.

"17, we hot to git out." 18 said desperately, her eyes surveying the area for Trunks.

"And run away like scared rabbits? Never! I will deal with that pansy loser." 17 cried as he attempted to stand up, only to fall back onto the ground. _Damn, how did he managed to cause so much damage so quickly?_

18 sighed as she grabbed 17 and sling him over her shoulder. "You can't ever stand, idiot. And since I'm able to, I'm making the decision, understand?"

17 only grumbled in reply.

Quickly, 18 scanned the area. Seemed like the landed in a library. Better find somewhere to hide, and fast. Although she couldn't sense ki, she could feel Trunks approaching soon.

Xxxxxx

Hiding behind a librarian desk, 18 held her breath in fear as she heard footsteps approaching. From her position, she could only see Trunks' black boots strolling in the library, but that's good enough in her book.

She could hear Trunks muttering as he searched the library for them. "Hm, I could have sworn they fell here…where are they hiding?"

For a few agonizing minutes, 18 could only hear the footsteps of the warrior as he peeked between the rows of bookshelves, searching for his preys. To her relief, Trunks muttered, "Seems like they must have gotten away, but they couldn't be far." Seeing Trunks' feet heading for the exit, 18 felt like kissing the ground and crying tears of joy. _Oh thank Kami, at least something went right today! When we get home, I'm gonna have a hot bath to ge-_

As 18 cautiously took a step backwards, her boot stepped on a dry twig.

A loud 'SNAP' could be heard echoing the enclosed room.

Seems she was not cautious enough.

 _Why the FUCK is there a FUCKING TWIG IN THIS LIBRARY!_ 18 felt like screaming in anger and blasting the confounded twig into oblivion. But before she could do either, she heard Trunks uttered "Ah ha!"

 _Screw being discreet._ 18 thought as she fired a ki blast at the wall behind, creating a large gaping hole. Quickly she flew towards her and her brother's freedom, but were stopped when Trunks appeared in front of them.

"ANDROIDS! TIME TO DIE!" Trunks yelled as his hand did some complicated movement. In a blink of an eye, a giant ball of ki appeared from his hands. Both 17 and 18 gasped in awe and terror at the amount of energy the ball was generating, caught like deer in front of a headlight. _Oh Kami, we are going to die_ , _we are going to die_ , _we are going to die_ , _we are going to be killed by a fucking monkey and the last thing we are going to see is his stuck up smirk…_

18 did not know what to think. The thought of her or 17's death never crossed her mind, considering how they were immortals and no one was able to stand up against their might. But now, staring at death in the face…the feelings of fear, anger and regret swirled in her mind like a revolting stew: Fear of death, angry that she was going to die by the hands of a previously inferior being and regret that she could not experience more of life because of the time spent on massacring populations after populations…Damn it.

"Holy shit…" 17's brave façade vanished as he eyed at the sphere of ki, with Trunks about to launch it on them.

Then it happened.

A single brick dislodged from the top of the hole, and landing right on top of Trunks' head, causing to be distracted and looking up, his attack unknowingly vanished from his hands.

Seeing Trunks distracted, 18 instinctively crocked her foot back and kick Trunks on the head with 100% of her power. Trunks was able to counter the attack and the kick connected on his temple. The force sent the time traveller flying out of the library into a parked car and causing a huge explosion.

"Wow, good one, Sis! Thought we were goners there!" 17 grinned. 18 stared in shock at the dancing flames licking the wrecked car and the smoke billowing from it, her mind's unable to process what happened. "What are you waiting for? Let's get the fuck out of here!" 17 nudged his twin sister with his head. 18 snapped out of her trance, giving a quick nod and began to ascend, only for Trunks, who appeared unharmed except for a large bruise on his temple and his burnt clothes, stood in their way. Before the androids could react, he swiftly grabbed 18 by the throat, causing her to lose hold of 17. 17 attempted to fire a ki blast, only for Trunks to violently stomped his foot on the back of his head, holding him there as he struggled to get out.

18's eyes widen when she saw Trunks' face. Instead of being cool as a cucumber, it was contorted with rage, his eyes were pure white, veins could be seen popping on his forehead. _He's, he's a monster!_ 18 thought with alarm when she felt Trunks' grip on her throat tightened.

Naturally she struggled and squirmed, her hands gripping onto his forcefully hoping he would let go from the pain, but it was useless. Slowly, 18's felt her grip on his hands loosen as they flopped uselessly on her sides, her eyelids growing heavier, a drool slipped from her mouth, her vision becoming cloudy. _Damn it all to hell…_ 18's oxygen-deprived brain thought as she slipped into blissful unconcio-

"WAKE UP!" A roar from Trunks could be heard as 18 felt the grip on her loosen slightly and a savage punch on her stomach. Immediately, she could feel her eyes bulging from her sockets and her lunch snaking up her gullet into her mouth.

"Vomit on me bitch, and I will make your death very painful." Trunks said in a cold voice, his pure white eyes glared daggers at her. Not so desperate to die, 18 was forced to swallow her bile.

 _Damn it, stop acting like a coward! Where's your pride?_ 18 mentally chided herself, but she couldn't help it. Her body was trembling against her will under the unwavering glare from the half Saiyan. If look could kill…

"You know, I was tempted to kill both of you and be done with it, but it is just too simple." Trunks said, a malicious grin crept slowly on his face. "So I have a better idea." He pulled 18 so closed to him that their noses were practically touching.

"Let's play a game."


End file.
